vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Fairy Dazzle Day 2
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 2! ACT I. (Continued) Scene - Fairy Land. A beautiful, but fanciful landscape, which is supposed to lie on the upper side of a cloud. The cloud is suspended over the earth, a portion of which (representing "a bird's-eye view" of a medieval city), is seen, far below, through a rent or gap in the cloud. The male fairies, Lutin, Ethais and Phyllon have left to go to mid-earth. Selene, Darine, Zayda, Locking, Neodie, Leila and other fairies remain talking. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Fairy Gathering, and you will have unlocked the ability to be seated! Prizes Questions 1. When the Fairy Queen is talking to fairy Darine, she speaks at length about a special gift which makes living as a mortal bearable. What is this gift? * The gift of happiness * The gift of health * The gift of love * The gift of wealth 2. Darine: Why, what have we in all our fairy land To bear comparison with such a gift? Zayda: Oh! for one hour of such a love as that; O'er all things paramount! Why, after all, That wicked world is the true fairy land! Locking: Why, who can wonder that poor erring man Clings to the world, all poisoned though it be, When on it grows this glorious antidote? Zayda: And may we never love as mortals love? Selene: No; that can never be. Of earthly things This love of theirs ranks as the earthiest. 'Tis necessary to man's mode of life; He could not bear his load of misery But for the sweet enchantment at his heart That tells him that he bears no load at all. We do not need it in our perfect land. Moreover, there's this gulf 'twixt it and us : Only a mortal can inspire such love; And mortal foot can never touch our land. Zayda: But - is that so? Selene: (surprised).- Of course. Zayda: Yet I have heard That we've a half-forgotten law which says, That when a fairy quits his fairy home To visit earth, those whom he leaves behind May summon from the wicked world below That absent fairy's mortal counterpart; And that that mortal counterpart may stay In fairy land and fill the fairy's place Till he return. Is there not some such law? Go to the Enchanted Store in Faerie Age and say: "Half-forgotten is half-remembered!" 3. Fairy Land law states that a mortal counterpart of a fairy may come to Fairy Land in place of a fairy while the fairy is gone. Where does the fairy go that enables the mortal counterpart to replace them? * To collect rainbows * To collect outer space * To the fairy subterranean world * To earth 4. Selene: And if there be, wouldst put that law in force? (horrified). Zayda: No; not for all the love of all the world! (equally horrified). Selene: A man in fairy land! Most horrible! He would exhale the poison of his soul, And we should even be as mortals are, Hating as man hates! Darine: (enthusiastically). Loving as man loves! (SELENE: looks reproachfully). Too horrible! Still - Selene: Well! Darine: I see a trace Of wisdom lurking in this ancient law. Selene: Where lurks this wisdom, then? I see it not. Darine: (with emphasis). Man is a shameless being, steeped in sins At which our stainless nature stands appalled; Yet, sister, if we took this loathsome soul From yonder seething gulf of infamy - E'en but for one short day - and let him see The beauty of our pure, unspotted lives, He might return to his unhappy world, And trumpet forth the strange intelligence: "Those men alone are happy who are good." Then would the world immediately repent, And sin and wickedness be known no more! Go to the corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age, and say: "Those men alone are happy who are good!" 5. Why does the Fairy Darine think that bringing a mortal to Fairy land will be a good thing? * She does not think it will be a good thing * The mortal can stay in Fairy Land forever with them * The mortal will be a good influence on the fairies * The mortal will be reformed and help reform the world 6. Locking: Association with so foul a thing As man must needs be unendurable To souls as pure and sinless as our own: Yet, sister dear, it has occurred to me, That his foul deeds, perchance, proceed from this - That we have kept ourselves too much aloof, And left him to his blind and wayward will. Zayda: Man is every thing detestable - Base in his nature, base in thought and deed, Loathsome beyond all things that creep and crawl! Still, sister, I must own I've sometimes thought That we who shape the fortunes of mankind, And grant such wishes as are free from harm, Might possibly fulfill our generous task With surer satisfaction to himself Had we some notion what these wishes were! Neodie: We give him every thing but good advice, And that which most he needs do we withhold. Darine: Oh! terrible, dear sister, to reflect, That to our cold and culpable neglect, The folly of the world is chargeable! Selene: To our neglect! Zayda: It may in truth be so. Leila:In very truth I'm sure that it is so. Selene: Oh! horrible! It shall be so no more. A light breaks over me! Their sin is ours! But there - 'tis easy still to make amends. A mortal shall behold our blameless state, And learn the beauties of a sinless life! Come, let us summon mortal Ethais. Go to outside the Marshall's office in Western Age and say: "I am summoning a mortal!" 7. What does Neodie think that mortals need the most? * Weekends off * Good advice * Three meals a day * Beautiful homes 8. Darine: But- Selene: Not a word - I am resolved to this. Neodie: But sister - Selene: Well? Neodie: (timidly). Why summon only one? Selene: Why summon more? Neodie: The world's incredulous; Let two be brought into our blameless land, Then should their wondrous story be received With ridicule or incredulity, One could corroborate the other. Darine: Yes - Phyllon has gone with Ethais. Let us call The mortal counterpart of Phyllon too - Selene: Two mortals - two unhappy men of sin In this untainted spot! Locking: Well, sister dear, Two Heralds of the Truth will spread that Truth At the least twice as rapidly as one. Selene: Two miserable men! Why, one alone Will bring enough pollution in his wake, To taint our happy land from end to end! Zayda: Then, sister, two won't make the matter worse! Selene: There's truth in that. (After a pause). The two shall come to us. We have deserved this fearful punishment; Our power, I think, is limited to two? Leila: Unfortunately. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Flowers are awesome!" 9. Why are the fairies summoning two mortals instead of just one? * Two people can spread the truth more rapidly * Two people will be more fun * Two people are easier to reform * Two people are less believable 10. Selene: Yes - more might be done Had each of us a pupil to herself. Now then to summon them. But, sisters all, Show no repugnance to these wretched men; Remember that, all odious though they be, They are our guests; in common courtesy Subdue your natural antipathies; Be very gentle with them, bear with them, Be kind, forbearing, tender, pitiful. Receive them with that gentle sister love, That forms the essence of our fairyhood; Let no side-thought of their unholy lives Intrude itself upon your charity; Treat them as though they were what they will be When they have seen how we shall be to them. What is the form? Darine: Two roses newly plucked Should each in turn be cast upon the earth; Then, as each rose is thrown, pronounce the name Of him whose mortal self it typifies. Here are two roses plucked from yonder tree. Selene: (taking them). Well then, fair rose, I name thee Ethais! - Go, send thy mortal namesake to our cloud; (throws rose to earth). 'Tis done; conceal yourselves till they appear! Go to the Enchanted Cottage in Faerie Age and say: "Why am I hiding?" Answers 1. The gift of love 2. Go to the Enchanted Store in Faerie Age and say: "Half-forgotten is half-remembered!" 3. To earth 4. Go to the Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age, and say: "Those men alone are happy who are good!" 5. The mortal will be reformed and help reform the world 6. Go to Outside Marshall's Office in Western Age and say: "I am summoning a mortal!" 7. Good advice 8. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Flowers are awesome!" 9. Two people can spread the truth more rapidly 10. Go to the Enchanted Cottage in Faerie Age and say: "Why am I hiding?" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests